


A thousand flowers

by Wateryli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flowers appear, Gen, lou ellen confronts him, nico messed up, shadowtraveling, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wateryli/pseuds/Wateryli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-“Oh no! Not you! Don't  even think about it!”-<br/>-“I need to talk to him”- he said with dead tone of his and looking her straight in the eye.  -“ I think the time for talking pasted a month ago , right now is the time to leave him alone !”-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-“Oh no! Not you! Don't even think about it!”- Lou Ellen said as she looked in the eye of non other but Nico di Angelo, the damn bastard that had done the ’ silent treatment ’ to his ( now ex) boyfriend and Lou’s best friend Will Solace.  
 He really had the nerve to come to the apartment she and Will shared after the little number he did on her friend ?  He got to be kidding.  
-“I need to talk to him”- he said with dead tone of his and looking her straight in the eye.  -“ I think the time for talking pasted a month ago , right now is the time to leave him alone !”- she did not quite screamed , Will was in their apartment after all and he was now taking a shower but that would not last for long.  
A She tried to close the door right on his nose but he was quicker and one of his conver’s stopped the door and her vengeance.  
She put all her weight on the door but he was stronger than he looked because he did the same, and she could not close the damn door!!! -“don’t you feel like you already did enough ?! He finally stopped looking at his phone as a life line ! He can sleep whole nights without crying!”- they were pretty even on strength, he had managed to open even more the door but she felt him pushing harder after that statement.  She really tried to do the same.   
-“Just let me talk with him!”-   
 -“What…oh damn! What do you want to say ?! Because ‘I am sorry’ is not fucking enough!!”-    
-“That is non of your business!”-   
-“You should have thought that before hurting him! That made it all of my business!”- They kept pushing the door and screaming through it, both exhausted and angry but too stubborn to let go.   
Finally, Lou saw her opportunity and decided to use it. Nico had managed to pass all his foot thought the door, so she changed her position from pushing the door with her shoulder and using her foot as support point, to her back on the door and both feet on the floor. She extended her left foot and, with all of her might, stepped on Nico’s foot.  He screamed surprised and she took that chance to pushed harder an closed the door.   
-“Ha!”- she smiled when she heard the angry screamed from behind the door-“Go away! Come back with a thousand flowers and maybe I will let you in !”-  
 -“Lou Ellen? What are you doing ?”- She turned around quickly only to see Will standing there at the bathroom door with a towel on his hair and another one around his hips. A confused look in his face.  
She smiled and really hopped she did not looked as a mad woman as she felt.  -“Will! Hi! Will! ”- she kept smiling and blocking the door. Subtly, of course.    
-“What are you doing?”- he asked slowly and approached her.   
She panicked. -“ Nothing! There was a mad man … Woman! Trying to am… Sell me something but no worries I just sent him…her! …away”- she was still standing in front of the door and he kept coming closer, his face telling her he did not believe her at all.    
-“Ummhhh”- he said and very gently took her arm away from the door, she moved away with a big sigh and ready herself for a big fight. But after a whole minute passed and nothing happened, she decided to take a look over Will’s shoulder.   
And a smile appeared on her face. A very large number of flowers was there on the hall. All kinds of flowers.  From roses to sunflowers to lilies and hundreds of others.  And just appearing from the shadows was no other than Nico di Angelo.  Breathing hard and arms full of flowers he let them fall and his eyes went to Will’s.   
-“A thousand”- he said between breaths and she will forever deny it but her smilled got bigger.    
-“ Oh well in that case, get in, you two need to talk, I will sleep over with Cecil”- she kissed a speechless Will on the cheek and tousled Nico’s hair, walked cautiously around the thousand flowers and walk away.


	2. I am sorry

Will looked at Nico as one would look at a ghost. Which would have been kind of cliché if Nico had not been looking at him the same way.

A month.

He had ran away for a whole month.

He looked away and down first, not really knowing what to say. When Lou Ellen had said a thousand flowers in exchange for a few words with Will, he had not stopped to think it.

Now he felt like and idiot.

-‘these are not really a thousand right ?’-

His voice made him looked up and then around them.

-‘they… Amm… They kind of are’- he looked his expression closely , looking for something besides surprise on his face That beautiful, beautiful face.

The face he had been dreaming to see so much. Will’s eyes came back to him and there was hurt there , he was not smiling like everytime he saw his face , he was weary of him.

And Nico could not really blame him. -‘I know I am sorry is not good enough’- his voice was trembling but he keep going -’ but I am really sorry ’- he took a deep breath, it was now or never -’ And I love you ’-

Will reacted by giving a step back, looking as if he had been punch , his eyes angry but all of his body was almost trembling , waiting for another punch.

-’ I know I ran away , I know I hurt you and that I took my sweet time to come here and say something but I was so scared of it ’- his voice was trembling again and he felt a knot on his throat, he was pretty sure tears would come out any second now. -’ of the whole commitment … ’- he saw the hurt on Will’s eyes to that word -’ not because of you ! Never because of you !’ - he passed a hand with frustration all over his face.

This was a mess He was failing and making things worse -‘Why didn’t you say something ?’- he sounded wounded and sad and so not like his cheerful ex boyfriend… Fiancé…

-‘Didn’t know how…’- Nico did not dare to look back at Will, it felt silly and childish now … But a month ago he was sure he was going crazy , no sleeping , no eating… Trying to pretend he was fine when there was a storm inside of him His eyes drifted to the guy standing semi naked on the door but did not permit his eyes to wonder much , instead a glittering caught his eye.

-'You still have it’- Will looked at him with confusion and then at his hand , at his engagement ring .

There was sadness in his eyes but his hand moved to it , with all intention to take it out .

And Nico lost it . -'No! Oh gods please no!’- he reached for him , kicking the flowers out of his way, and taking Will’s left hand between his.

He kissed his fingers and kept repeating pleading 'no’ and 'oh gods please ’ , tears coming down his cheeks and Will just lost it.

Tears escaped from his eyes and a sob from his lips. He took Nico’s hands and pull him close to him.

They both hugged and cried for a while, when there was only deep breaths and little hiccups Nico took Will’s face and looked at him in the eye, those pretty, beautiful ,perfect blue eyes.

-’ I am so sorry ’- his face full with pain and tears -’ I love you so much , I was so so afraid of fuck things up… Of not giving you what you want and …. ’- he closed his eyes for a moment ’ - And I want a baby so much…’-

Will had to smile a little to that -’ I want one too…’-

Nico looked at him -’ I know … But you are perfect , you are compassive and kind and everything am not…’- Will frowned and pushed his face towards Nico’s , putting their foreheads together.

-'Exactly … You are everything I am not , strong , brave and selfless. I want you and only you to rise our child ’- Nico smilled to him. But Will was not over yet. -’ But I don’t want you to run away , ever again, no matter what and no matter how scared you are , you come and tell me ok ? Even if we are fighting or whatever ’- he was serious and not missing his eyes , Nico nodded saying ’ Am sorry ’ softy.

Will took a depth breath and smilled, taking Nico’s face with his hands and getting him closer .

He kissed him, rough . Anger and passion and fear and everything he felt for a month of not knowing where he was.

And Nico took it. He let himself be dragged inside the apartment.

The door closing behind them m, leaving the flowers outside.

They will come out for them…. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so there this is....  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
